Love is love, no matter what
by MsRenesmeeCarlie
Summary: Okey, this is my first fanfic. It's about Bella and Edward. Edward left her in new moon 200 years ago. Now suddenly she is a vampire. Please Read and review:
1. The begining

_**AN: Okey, this is my first fanfic so please read and review. Tell me what you think. :)**_

BPOV:

"You don't want me?"  
"No"  
These where the words that had haunted me for the last 200 years. I didn't remember much of my human life or my changing, but one thing was always clear. Edward Cullen. He was my life, my greek god, my everything and I truly loved him with my whole heart and I still do. He is the only reason I keep living, the hope of seeing him again is so incredible strong. I love him and even though he left me, I still do. I can't really blame him, I was just a human after all. Nothing special. But now I'm a vampire. Maby, just maby he could want me now. I doubt it but I had to hope, if I didn't have hope I would get crushed by the grief. The grief of losing my only love. Yes, I had to hope.

EPOV:

We were going to start at a new school today, we currently lived in Seatle, It was the first time I've ever been so close to "home" since that day, 200 years ago, when I left my heart and soul in the forest, I still can't belive what I did. I lied to her, I lied to my own personal angel, I told her I didn't love her, that I didn't want her. I used her uncertainty in herself against her and told her that she wasn't good enough for me. Even tough it is the other way around. She is way out of my league. She is an angel, or was, and I am a monster. The thing that pained me more than lying to her was that she belived me. One simple word "no" was all it would take for her faith in my love to vanish. I still couldn't belive it she actually thought I meant it! As if it were any possibility that I could or would stop loving her, ever. And now it was too late. I should have changed her when I could, so that I didn't have to suffer. NO I thought to myself, that is just selfish, I gave her a chance to be happy to have a normal life, a life without danger, a life without me. Even though it pained me, and even though the pain was excruciating I had did the right thing.  
_**"I can't wait to see the new school, this is Sashas first time!"**_ Alice beamed. Sasha were or new family member. She had a thing for me in the begining, silly, as if someone could capture my heart or my interest. I left it in the forest 200 years ago. So after a while she had given up.  
_**"I hope Edward is going to be okay"**_ Esme and Carlisle thought, they were worried about me, go figures. They always were. I didn't deserve it, I didn't deserve their love, I truly was a monster and I have proved it the day I left my angel in the forest.  
"Are you coming Edward?" Emmet jumped through my open door. I just lay there on the couch and turned my head slowly._**  
"Oh, he really doesn't look so good, maby moving here wasn't the best idea?"  
**_"I'm Fine Emmet", I assured him. He just looked at me suspicious and then grinned.  
"Good because I just love Seatle!" He smiled even wider. Oh God this was going to be a LONG day.

BPOV:

It was a new rainy school day, and probably it was going to be boring since I've done it so many times I already knew everything. I just wish that I wasn't alone. I didn't have any friends or family. It's not like people didn't try to be friends with me, I just didn't let them because I was a vampire.  
I looked through my closet to find something to wear. When I picked out my outfit I smiled. Alice would've been proud. My fashion sense actually had improved. I picked a light blue shirt and a pair of jeans that fit my body perfectly and a pair of black boots. I looked myself in the mirror. I actually was quite pretty, I had my long brown hair, golden eyes and curves in all the right places.  
I was ready for a new day.

**AN: I'm sorry it is so short. How is it? Should I continue? Please review.**


	2. First Sight

EPOV:

As we arrived the new school i sighed the pain in my chest was allready trying to over power me, and despite Jaspers help it almost managed to. But then I thought about Esme and Carlisle, and how much it would hurt my family if we had to leave again so i pulled myself together and walked towards the office where we would sign up and get or schedules.  
**_"Is he going to be allright? His emotions are weird. Are you okay Edward?"_** I gave Jasper a quick nod as a answer to his thoughts.  
The receptionist looked up as we walked through the door.  
_**"Oh. My. God. They're HOT, especially the bronze haired guy, yummy."**_ She thought with a smile.  
"Can I help you?" She winked to me.  
"Yes, we are the Cullens and the Hales. I am Edward this is my sister Alice and my brother Emmet. And this is Sasha, Jasper and Rosalie Hale." I pointed to each of my siblings in turn.  
**_"They are all beautiful, they look really much alike, but still not. The look abit like that other girl. The lonly one. What's her name again? Betty? Isobel? Beat..."_** I interupted her.  
"Can we get our schedules, please?" I threw her a quick smile  
"Of course. Here you go. Have a nice day." She smiled.  
We took them and turned around. When I was almost through the door she caught my atention again.  
**_"Isabella. Or Bella. Yes, that is her name. She looks like them, she also have pale skin and bright gold eyes. I wonder if they are related."_** I froze. And so did my siblings when they noticed that I did.  
"Bella?" I whispered. Everybody gasped, except Sasha, she didn't understand. Of course she new the story but she couldn't understand that a simple human girl could capture all of our hearts like that.  
**_"Bella? Why is he saying her name? Is that the human girl? Isn't she dead?"_** Sasha.  
**_"Bella? did he say Bella? Is he here or has he lost it?"_** Emmet.  
**_"Bella? As in Isabella Swan? Is he thinking of her? Of course he is. But why did he say her name? And why is he confused?"_** Jasper.  
**_"What is he talking about?"_** Rosalie.  
"WHOA, IS BELLA HERE?!?!?!" Alice screamed, and the girl in the reception froze.  
**_"What? I just thought that. Can they hear my thoughts? Hello? Hello? If you can hear me turn around or give me some kind of sign."_** She thought.  
**_"Hmm, they must have been talking about something. Of course they can't read minds, I shouldn't listen."_** She looked down and blushed.  
I continued to stand still and then a scent hit me.

BPOV:

I drove my car to the school, it was a silver Volvo. Like the one Edward had. I really loved that car. I pulled up to the parking lot next to a red BMW, it looked familiar but I couldn't place it. It must be something from my human life, because vampires don't forget. Then I noticed a familiar scent and automatically I pushed my shield out to "hide" me. Yes, I have a power to. I am a shield. I can block my thoughts and my scent from others. It could come in handy if I were chased or something. I went quickly to my first class. Chemistry. I went to sit, and daydream about Edward, at my seat in the back of the class. I didn't even notice the girl who sat next to me. I thought about the human memories I had. Me and Edward. I thought about the night in Port Angeles. The meadow. The first kiss. All the times he had saved me and then, my 18th birthday. Suddenly the pain flooded through me as I thought about the day he left. And I winced.

EPOV:  
As soon as I registered the scent it was gone. Was Emmet right was I really losing it? I shook my head slowly and went to my first class. English with Alice.

SPOV(Sasha):  
My first class was chemistry. I was sitting next to a pretty brunette. But she was kind of weird, one moment she was smiling and laughing and in the next she was wincing. She didn't even seem to notice her surroundings. So weird, even though she didn't pay attention she could answer all of the questions the teacher asked. I had to tell my family about her.

BPOV:  
English was my last class before lunch. This time I dreamt about if I would ever meet Edward again and what I would do and say. My latest scenario was:  
I was wearing a beautiful blue dress that fit me perfectly and I looked stunning. When I saw him I threw myself in his arms and told him that I loved him. In my perfect scenario of course he loved me to. He told me that he loved me and that he made a mistake leaving me and all of that. Of course I knew that this would never happen, but still I kept on dreaming.

SPOV:  
I had the strange girl in my English class to. Lucky me. The whole time she just sat and stared out the window and smiled to herself. I actually started to look forward to tell the others about her, since they probably hadn't had a very eventful day themselves. When it rang out for lunch I left the room quickly to meet my family. When I walked through the cafeteria doors I saw them all sitting there with their trays of food in the end of the room. I went to sit with them.  
"You'll never guess what happened to day in chemistry and English" I said and started to tell them about the girl.

EPOV:  
Sasha started to tell us about a weird brunette she had in her class, one she thought had mood swings. But I didn't really pay any attention.  
"There she is!" she said and pointed behind me. All of my family turned to look at her and then they gasped.  
_**"OH MY GOD IT REALLY IS HER!" **_Alice almost jumped out of her seat.  
_**"Wow, she is really pretty, and a vampire?"**_ Rosalie thought a little irritated._**  
"Yes she is here! And everybody is happy! Except Edward and Sasha. Why isn't Edward happy?"**_  
_**"Am I seeing dead people? Or is it…? YES IT IS HER! MY LITTLE SIS IS ALIVE!!"**_ Emmet's thoughts made my head snap up. And I turned around to see her. My Angel, my love, my life. She was standing there more beautiful than ever. But she looked so sad. So… hurt? Of course she was hurt. I lied to her.  
"BELLA!!!" Alice shouted and my angels head flew up and she stared at us. First there was confusion in her eyes then there was an other emotion I couldn't replace before it shifted to confusion again.  
**_"Is that the human girl? Bella? That they all talks about? She doesn't seem that special to me. Hmm.. Even Rose looks happy. What is it that everybody likes about her anyway?" _**I didn't even care about Sasha's thoughts about my Bella, because she really was here. I smiled as Alice jumped out of her chair and ran, in almost inhuman speed, towards her to give her a hug and take her to sit with us. For the first time in 200 years my smile was genuine.


	3. Reunion

BPOV:  
I walked slowly from my English class to the cafeteria a little bit in my own world. I was still day dreaming about Edward when I walked through the doors. I barely noticed where I was before I heard someone shout my name. That voice was so familiar. I looked up, the girl who shouted my name was so familiar, she looked like a pixie. I looked at the people around her. Then I suddenly remembered. It was Alice! And Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, a girl I didn't know who was, and him, my angel, Edward. He didn't look at me at first. Then he looked at me angry and then hurt. Did he really dislike me so much? I could live with him not loving me, barely, but him hating me I couldn't handle. I didn't have time to put my arms around my torso, too hold myself together, before Alice was pulling me in too a bone crushing hug. It felt so good, to have someone holding me. And I have missed her so much! She used to be my best friend. I remembered that now. I loved her so much. She started to pull me towards the others.  
"Bella! I've missed you so much! I thought you were dead! I love you!" Alice said it so fast that human ears wouldn't be able to hear it. We had reached the table no and Alice let go of me just as Emmet pulled me in to his arms and gave me a huge hug.  
"Bella, you're alive, We've missed you Bells!" I got a hug from Jasper and Rosalie too. That surprised me. Rosalie didn't even like me. The only ones I didn't get a hug from was Edward and the new girl. That hurt me. This wasn't how our reunion was supposed to be. Of course I knew he didn't love me but I never quit hoping. Now all that hope was crushed. The pain rushed through me again and I fought the urge to run away. Even though he hadn't missed me, I had missed him, I'd missed them all. And being here so close to him almost made me happy, only almost, then I remembered the pain and winced.

EPOV:  
She was here, so close. But she was in pain, I could feel that through Jasper. Everybody was so happy except Bella and Sasha. Why weren't Bella happy? Did she really hate me that much? I didn't dare to give her a hug in case she didn't want me too. That hurt me, I love her so incredible much and not being able to touch her was excruciating. What had I done to her? She was supposed to have a long happy life without any danger. The reason I left her was to keep her safe, from my world and from me. But now she had become the thing I left to protect her from, of course she hated me. I hated me. I was angry at myself. Belle looked at me and then she threw her arms around her torso like she was holding herself together, the pain that flooded through her was horrible. Poor Jasper, he felt both mine and Bella's pain, and both of them were excruciating. My Bella, my innocent little angel was in pain because of me. Had I really hurt her that much?_**  
"Edward, are you alright? Aren't you happy to see her again? Why are you so angry?" **_Jasper was worried about my feelings. He always was, just like the rest of them. I stood up. Her pain and her hate towards me was too much, I had to get away.  
_**"Why is he leaving? We found her again and for a moment he actually felt happy." **_Jasper.  
_**"Edward? Why is he leaving? Isn't he happy to see her? Seriously? Now I'm confused."**_ Emmet.  
"_**What the? Even I am happy for Christ's sake! Why is Edward running away?"**_ Rosalie.  
_**"Edward, don't you dare to leave. You have been miserable for 200 freaking years because you left her. And now when you see her again, YOU LEAVE?!!?!?!?!?"**_ Alice screamed at me in her head. I just kept on walking. I had to get away.

BPOV:  
I couldn't resist it any longer, I had to look at him. I quickly regretted it, the anger on his face made the hole in my chest open up even more and the pain ripped through me. I saw Jasper wince, but I couldn't help it. Poor Jasper, it wasn't his fault that Edward didn't love me, that he hated me. Then he stood up and left, once again I had to watch the love of my existence walk away from me and the sadness overpowered me. I just stood there. I couldn't even focus on the other Cullens even though I love them, he wasn't here. It hurts more than you can imagine to see him walk away from me. I love him and he means everything to me, the fact that he hates me is unbearable. What did I do to deserve so much hate? I know I was just a stupid, naïve human to even think that someone like him colud love me, or even care for me. But he didn't need to hate me, did he?  
"Bella?" Alice's anxious voice brought me back to the present time.  
"mm?" I answered with my arms still around my torso as I watched the doors he had just walked through.  
"Are you alright? What are you thinking about? Can you please say something? You make me nervous. I've missed you so much. I didn't want to leave you, can you please forgive me?" She hugged me again.  
" I've missed you to Alice, I've missed you all guys!" I threw a quick glance at the door before I hid my face in Alice's hair. I felt Jasper and Emmet join the hug to and we stood like that, crying tearlessly, until the bell rang as a signal that lunch was over.


	4. Biology

**AN: Sorry that the chapters are so short…**

EPOV:  
Why had she looked so sad when I left? I probably had read her wrong, she couldn't be sad. What could she possibly be sad about? I understood the hate, I hated me to. But even though I hate myself, it hurts me that she does because I still love her painfully much. I long to touch her an hold her close to me, I want to make all her pain disappear. I love her with every fiber of my dead cold body and she means everything to me. I used to mean a lot to her to, but then I ruined it. I went to sit in my car and listened to "Claire de Lune", I sat there picturing her face before me. My perfect vampire memory hadn't done her justice, she is even more beautiful than I remembered, and she is beautiful, flawless and perfect. She is truly an angel, and I had ruined her life. She wasn't supposed to be doomed to this life, she is too good for it. That was the only reason I left. To keep my darling safe, and now she was a vampire and she hates me.  
The bell rang. Great, my next class was biology. It was in biology I met her the first time.  
I walked through the classroom doors and gave the papers to the teacher so she could sign it.  
"Great Mr. Cullen, you can sit in the back. Next to Ms. Swan." My head snapped up and I looked at my angel. She hadn't noticed me yet. She looked so heartbroken and lonely and without registering that I did it I whispered " Oh, love." She lifted her head and stood up. She looked so sad and uncertain as she took to steps towards me. I wanted to see her smile, so I sent her the crooked smile she loved so much when she was human, I tried to dazzle her while I looked her in the eyes. But I was the one dazzled, because the smile that spread across her face was breathtaking, it made my silent heart jump. We stood like that for a moment, with everybody watching us, before I took to slow steps towards her so that there was 5 inches between us. I couldn't help it any longer. I took the last step towards her and threw my arms around her and held her tight. And for a moment everything felt right, when I heard the thoughts of the other students I smiled.  
"What the hell? She just smiles and then she gets the God? Where is the justice?" Female.  
"Who does he think he is? I've tried to get her attention for months and now the newbie just walks through the doors and sweeps her of her feet?" Male.  
"So unfair…" Female.  
All the thoughts were basically the same, except for the teacher who said:  
"Do you two now each other?" I let go of Bella, unwillingly, and turned to answer her, but Bella beat me to it.  
"Ehe…yes?" She made it sound like a question.  
"I mean..no." She sounded sad again. I was confused. Didn't she even want to be friends? And why was she sad again?  
"Can you please take your places then?" Mrs. Scott asked. Bella looked down embarrassed and sat down to stare out the window again.

BPOV:  
"Oh, love" I recognized the soft velvet voice immediately and lifted my head towards it. He looked at me, first sad and then the crooked smile I love so much spread across his face. Before I knew it I was right in front of him without knowing how I got there. I looked him in the eyes and smiled a real smile. God, I have missed those beautiful, topaz eyes. Suddenly I was in his arms holding him tight. And for a moment everything felt right again. I felt whole, I couldn't feel the pain in my chest. It was as if it never had been any hole. Then the teacher ruined my happy moment.  
"Do you two now each other?" We both turned to answer her.  
"Ehe…yes?" I tried, then I felt Edward stiffen beside me and remembered everything. He didn't want me, he hated me, and here I was throwing myself at him like the crazy ex-girlfriend he never got rid of.  
"I mean…no." sadness colored my voice as I went to sit and stare out the window again. I noticed all the other students stare at us, but for once I didn't care. When he sat down next to me all I noticed was him. He sat there, so close, so close that I could easily touch him. But I didn't. I couldn't take the pain of his rejection again. I felt the hole again and it was bigger than ever. I was angry at myself for throwing myself at him, but it felt so good while I was in his arms. It felt so right, like everything was like it was supposed to, like I where were I belonged. Oh God I love him so much, even more than I thought was possible. I love him painfully much and he hated me. It was obvious that I wouldn't get my fairytale ending with my prince, and that hurt more than you can imagine.  
When biology was finally over I hurried out the doors so I could resist the need to touch him. I started to walk towards my car but he was obviously faster than me because he, and the rest of the Cullens was standing next to the red BMW. Alice looked like she was angry, no, pissed off. She was talking to Edward. I wonder what they were talking about that could make Alice so mad.


	5. AN Sorry

Hey guys !  
I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've just been so busy. But I'm writing a new chapter now, just wait a little while longer   
Thank you!


	6. The little pixie

EPOV:  
Biology was horrible. I was suddenly very aware of the angel next to me and it took all my strength not to take her in my arms and never let her go. I really wanted to reach out and touch her, but I feared her rejection. I knew she didn't want me to, she didn't even want to know me, and here I am throwing myself at her.  
But it had felt so good to hold her again, it felt as if I was whole again. God I loved her so much.  
When biology was over she ran at, barley, human speed out of the room. I felt my silent heart break all over again. I hurried out to my siblings.  
When I heard Alice's thoughts I froze.  
**"Stupid asshole, what's wrong with him? I'm so going to talk some sense into him. This affects us all!"**  
Crap. I didn't know what I had done, but I knew I was going to regret it. I walked, fast, over to Rosalie's car.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why on earth did you do it? Fine, you are masochistic, but all of us are in pain, not only you. Believe it or not, but you aren't the only one who loves her! She is a part of this family and so are you and we love you both, so get your sparkling ass over there and talk to her or I'll kick it!" She talked so fast and quiet that no human could've heard it. It took a second before I realized that she was talking about Bella.  
"I can't! She doesn't even want to see me or know me, then why would she want to talk to me?! I really don't want to tear myself more apart in one day. I'll talk to her later." I was a bit angry now, but still most hurt, and sad. Alice and I were the only ones still outside the car. Their thoughts didn't exactly help my mood.  
**"Poor Edward, we shouldn't push him further today."** Jasper.  
**"Yeah, yeah. I just want to get out of here."** Sasha.  
**"Can't he just get it over with so he can be happy**?" Rosalie.  
**"Poor Eddie, his life really sucked and now it sucks more…"** Emmet.  
**"Oh Edward. You have to talk to her tomorrow then. Or**…" She trailed of starting to sin "I kissed a girl" in her head.  
"Alice, what are you thinking?" I started to get nervous, when she hid something from me it seldom ended good for me.  
"Nothing special." She smiled sweetly. Then suddenly she turned and started to run towards Bella. I froze.

BPOV:  
When I was about to step into my car I heard a high voice that sounded like singing.  
"Bellaaaaa!" I turned around and saw my little pixie run towards me. Before I could do anything she was right in front of me.  
"Bella! Gueaa what? You are coming over to our house tonight. Esme and Carlisle would love to see you agai, it will be so nice. You can come whenever you want to!" She smiled at me so hopeful and happy. I've really missed them all and if Edward was really mad I could just leave, couldn't I?  
"It sounds like actually don't have a choice" I smiled.  
"You're right, see you tonight!" She grinned and gave me a quick hug before she joined the rest of the Cullens.  
What the hell did I just do?

EPOV:  
"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! Why did you do that?" I was terrified. Alice had just asked Bella to come over to our house tonight. Then there was no way to avoid talking to her. I just had to prepare for the rejection and the hate.  
"You need to talk to her and the rest of us need to see her, so if she is c0oming to us everybody gets their way!"  
"Except me! I don't want to talk to her today. Did you see the way she looked at me? She hates me, not that I blame her, because I do to, but…"  
"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, she doesn't hate you!" Alice looked at me angrily but since I now was driving I looked at the road, even though I didn't need to.  
"Alice is right you know, she doesn't hate you. She loves you and she was sad and hurt when you left today." Jasper.  
"She doesn't hate you." Rosalie.  
"Are you really that stupid? I knew you where stupid, but seriously?" Emmet.  
"Why is it such a big deal? She wasn't even that pretty…" Sasha.  
I growled at Sasha's thoughts . "How can you even think that? She is beautiful, gorgeous, perfect. She is an angel, how can you say she isn't pretty?" I snarled at Sasha and she looked down. After that everyone went silent as I drove home. Fast.


	7. At the house

BPOV:  
Why the hell did I do that? I asked myself for the thousandth time in a couple of hours. I knew the answer though, I loved him, I loved them and I wanted to see them again, even though it would hurt.  
I let my mind wander for a couple of hours before I decided it was time to face the Cullens.  
I wore a deep blue v-neck sweater, a jeans-miniskirt and blue heels. Since I now was a vampire my balance had improved. But I was still nervous, how could I survive his rejection again?

EPOV:  
God, I was nervous. Bella could be here any minute now. I was looking forward to see her again, but I was terrified because I had to talk to her and I feared her rejection. My thoughts were interrupted by Alice screaming "She'll be here in a minute!" Everybody was excited to really talk to her again. Easy for them, they didn't leave her like I did. I heard a scream . I took a deep, unnecessary, breath and went downstairs. She was standing in doorway as beautiful as always. She was wearing a beautiful blue sweater that clung to her perfect body like a second skin and a mini jeans shirt that together with the blue heels made her legs look even longer. I was completely screwed. She was breathtakingly beautiful, she literally took my breath away, and I don't even have to breathe.  
**"Bella is HOT! Poor Edward, you are so fucked"** Emmet.  
**"Poor girl, she is so sad, and shy and, Happy? "** Jasper.  
**"Oh, it's really her!"** Esme.  
**"Good luck Edward."** Rose.  
**"She really is back."** Carlisle.  
**"Yeey, she is here. Slutty much?"** Sasha.  
**"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chopsticks." **Alice  
What was she hiding from me now?  
"Bella! We've missed you so much" Esme went over and gave her a hug.  
" I've missed you guys too"  
I wanted to hold her like that, to feel her in my arms.. I wanted to kick myself for leaving her. She looked at me and then I heard a new "voice".  
**"Why does he look at me that way? Is he mad because I came to his house? I shouldn't have, I just really wanted to see them all, I should leave…"**  
"Don't go!" I interrupted her thoughts, as a reflex before I realized that I heard her thoughts, I actually heard Bella's thoughts. Everybody looked at me questionably.  
"Please don't go Bella, You're wrong we're glad you came."  
"You… you can hear my thoughts?" She looked nervous, sad and embarrassed.  
"I can't now and I couldn't earlier, I just could heard that one thing." I answered her truthfully and a little bit sad.  
"Bella, can I talk to you in private?" I asked before I could think thoroughly through it.  
"Ehem… Sure…" Crap, now I actually had to do it. I took her hand and lead her out into the forest.


End file.
